paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Final Goodbye (Pups and the Shepards Finale)
Outlook The families all here now! But they have some bad news for Chase! They want him to be with them forever! What will Chase say? We tell them No and stay with the Paw Patrol, or turn his gear in and leave the group? Cast * Chase * Ryder * Rubble * Marshall * Skye * Zuma * Rocky * Everest * Axel * BJ * Donna * Mimi * Dale * Seth * Robin * Mitchell * Ivy Part 1- What's The Rush Chase: So now that we are all here why don't we go talk to Ryder? All (besides Chase): Ryder? Chase: Oh Ryder is the leader of the Paw Patrol, and my owner. All: Oh, but Chase we have something to tell you. Ivy: And your not really going to like it bud. Axel: (Sadly) Yeah trust us Chase you're not! Chase: What do you mean? Part 2- What Was That Mitchell Donna: Um Chase... honey we want you to to come live with us. Chase: What! I don't want to leave! I love it here on the Paw Patrol and being in Adventure Bay! Mitchell: I knew he would say that! Why did we even brother asking him? Chase: What was that Mitchell? Are you making fun of me! The German Shepherd growled angrily at his brother and the two pups stared at each other waiting for the right time to pounce on one another. Dale: Hey knock it off you two! Now! Chase: Grrrr never he was talking about me Mitchell: Make me Chase! Hearing Mitchell say that caused Chase's anger to rise and the German Shepherd pup pounced on his older stray brother and growl angrily at him Mitchell: See Chase this is just what I wanted to see from you! All of this anger you have...you just need to let it all out. Chase: What are you talking about Mitchell? Ivy: He's taking about your anger Chase... about "that" day.. Chase: W..What anger? I felt sadness more than anger I lost everything...My mom, my dad, and Angie! Chase then got off of Mitchell and started to break down crying after thinking of "that" day again. Donna: Oh no Chase please don't cry.. It will be alright buddy! Chase walked over to his stray mother and hugged her and buried his face in her body to help him try to hide the tears. Then a voice in the distance called out and Chase heard that call and perked his ears up... It was Ryder calling him. Chase: Oh-no! I forget about Ryder! What is he going to say when I tell him that I might have to leave the Paw Patrol Forever! The seven German Shepherds stood in place looking at each other until they all walked back to the lookout with something to tell Ryder and the Other pups, and they promise it change the lives of all the members of the Paw Patrol Forever! Part 3- Robin Starts Her Tickle Chase Robin: Wait! Guys I'm coming to!! Chase turns around only to see a German Shepherd the same size as himself and runs up to her and hugs her Chase: Robin you're here! I missed you so much! Robin: Hiya Chasey I missed you too Chase: (blushing) hehe she called me Chasey Robin: Oh Chasey... *Hugs Chase hard* Chase: Ugh...too tight.... But I missed you too sis! Robin: *Slaps Chase* Chase: Hey what was that for? Robin: You know why Chasey! Chase: Is it because I left? Robin: Umm yeah...Just be happy I'm not pounced on top of you right now because if I was heheh you know what I would do to ya... *She smiles at him slyly* hehehe Chasey! Chase: Uh-no Robin your not really thinking that are you....you know how I get when you do that.. Robin: Yup! It's tickle time Chasey! Chase: Ahhh! No Robin please don't!! Chase starts to run away but is tackled from behind by Robin who leapt like a spring at him as soon as he turned to run. Chase: Hey let me up Robin! Robin thought about this and then placed her paw on Chase's belly and he know what she was planning on do to him. Chase: N...No Robin please d...don't hahahaha please hahaha Robin: Aww what's wrong Chasey? Huh you ticklish? Robin gently moved her paw back and forth on Chase's belly Robin: Well are ya? Chase: Hehehehehehe yes hehehehehe I'm very ticklish please stop hehehehhehe. Chasey very ticklish! Robin: Hehehe More? Chase: N..No please! Robin: Too bad! Robin tickled Chase for what seemed like forever until Chase was all laughed out, and afterwards Robin got off of Chase and walked over to her stray mom and dad and hugged them. Part 4- The Big Surprise Dale: Robin you know it is not nice to tickle Chase like that...Even though I think he liked it! Chase: No I *huff* didn't! Robin: Hehe yes you did Chasey! I can see it in your face! Chase looked at Robin and still had a huge smile on his face as the sence of her tickling was still inside of him Chase: Hehehe ok...ok I did Robin: Umm Chasey don't you have something to tell me? Mitchell: It's a big surprise Robin! Robin starts jumping up and down for joy and looks at Chase with the please tell me Chasey puppy dog eyes she used to give him when they were little. Robin: Please Chasey... *Still has puppy dog eyes and chuckles a little bit as she thought of an idea* Or do you need it to be tickle time again? Chase: No..No please not tickle time again...Ok ok I'll tell you...*Sigh* Robin..Mom and Dad want me to come home with you and them. Robin: Yay! I can get my Chasey Wasey back! Chase: Heheh yeah Chasey Wasey might becoming home!! The though of this upset Chase, but he fought though the sadness and give Robin a happy wag of his tail which made Robin run up to him and hug him again. Robin: I can't wait for my Chasey Wasey to come back home with us! We gonna to have so much fun! Chase: Yeah sis I can't wait... Ryder: (From a distance) Chase! Come back to the lookout bud! Chase: Umm guys I got to back now! Dale: Don't worry Chase were coming too! Donna: We are behind you 100 percent Chase. Ivy: Yup! Nothing to worry about! Mitchell: And we always will be. Robin: Hehe same here Chasey! The Shepherds are joined by Axel BJ and Seth and they all run back to the lookout with a huge secret to tell everyone that might change the outlook of the Paw Patrol Forever! Part 5- Telling Ryder The Shepherds arrived back at the lookout and spotted all the other pup's playing ball in the yard with Ryder. Marshall: I got it...I got it...I got it (Crashes into Mitchell) Mitchell: (Angrily) Hey get off of me!! Ryder: Uh-oh! (Pulls Marshall off of Mitchell) Sorry about that there umm... Chase: Oh sorry Ryder, sir...That's Mitchell...He can be a bit of a hothead. Mitchell: What! No I'm not! Chase: Umm yeah you are Mitchell. I know that for a fact. Ryder: Hey Chase...Who the these pups? *Gasps* Chase is this your stray family!? Chase: Yes, sir Ryder, sir This is my stray family Chase's Family: Nice to meet you Ryder. Chase has told us all about u! Ryder: Well nice to meet all of you too. I'm just glad my police pup is happy again Chase: *Whimpers* Not for long.. *Drops his ears in sadness* Robin gave his stray brother a reassuring nuzzle Robin: There there Chasey...It going to be ok. Ryder: What's wrong Chase? Donna: Umm Ryder we kind of what Chase to come back home with us for a while. Ryder: Oh I see... Chase: Well Ryder..What do you think? Should I go? Paw Patrol Pups: We don't want you to go Chase! Please stay with us! We will miss you if you leave! Ryder: Well what do you feel you should do Chase? Robin stared at her stray brother with a please come with us Chasey.. Look in her puppy dog eyes and Ivy also had that same look in her eye's except Ivy's eyes were a little wider than Robin's eyes. And then soon enough everyone stray pup had shot Chase the please come home with us Chase puppy dog eyes. Chase: Sigh...I'm sorry Ryder, but I think I need to go home for a while.. Ryder: I understand Chase. And I wish you all the best moving forward! And I'm going to *Sniffles* miss you so much! Chase started to cry after realizing what he was he was doing..And walked over to the boy and hugged him Ryder: Be strong Chase! No more tears...Please go be with your family! I'm ok with it..really I'm Rocky: But Ryder who's going to take over Chase's position if he leaves? Ryder: Hmm I guess we have to build that bridge when we come across it Rocky. Rocky: Sigh...Yeah hopefully we don't get wet..Because I can't stand getting wet..Sigh bye Chase I'm going to miss you Chase: I'll miss you too Rocky. Chase and Rocky hugged each other and didn't let go for a while because they both started to cry..Just like Ryder and the other members of the Paw Patrol. Ryder: Awww how cute. Ok Chase you can go get your stuff ready..So you can go. Chase: Ok Ryder, sir. Pups: Chase wait! Chase stopped walking and looked at the pups blankly. Chase: Huh? Part 6- Chase's Surprise Gifts Pups: We got some presents for you! Chase started crying and Donna spotted her stray son fight back the tears but failed countless times, and give him a soft nuzzle as his friends approached him. Chase (Sobbing): Did you guys really get me presents? Rocky: Of course we did Chase! You helped us though so much and you deserve them. Because that way you have something to remember all of us by. Chase: Aww guys you don't have to.. Donna: Aww that's really sweet of you pups. Dale: Yeah pups you are true friends to our stray son and we thank you for it Ryder: Well Dale.. Rocky was right right Chase..I'm mean your son had helped us out of so many problems. Dale: Well he learned it everything he knows from his owner Ryder: Yeah...Yeah he did..I'm going to miss you so much Chase. But I need you to be strong..For the both of us! Chase: I'll miss you too Ryder, sir! I'll make sure to write to everyone. The six other pups come back with their gifts to Chase in their paws and push them towards him. Seth BJ Axel: Here they come Chase! Chase: Thanks brothers, and you too Cousin! Seth Axel BJ: Your welcome Chase Robin Ivy Mimi: Ohh which one are you going to open first Chase? Chase: Hmm I don't know... Maybe this red one Marshall: Hehe go ahead Chase open it..I think your going to like it. Chase opens the present and finds a red blanket with a pictures of yellow fire hydrogens and a teddy bear and a picture of Marshall and Chase together Chase: Thanks Marshall I love it! Robin: Aww it all looks great Chasey! Chase: Maybe I open this Yellow one next. Rubble: Yeah! Open it Chase! Chase opens it and see a new chew toy and like Marshall a picture of Rubble and Chase together standing next to a sand castle. Chase: Awww Rubble: Your welcome Chase Chase: Ok this Orange present along with this Pink one is next Zuma and Skye: Really! Yay! Thanks Chase Chase smiles at both of them and opens the gifts to only find more pictures but this time it was Zuma Skye and Chase all together just the three of them in the pup-park..Playing and inside Zuma's gift there was also a blue wet suit and a kite surfing board Skye: Oh and Chase that's not all my gift come with it comes *She walks over to Chase* with this *Kisses him* Chase: Aww *blushes* Rocky: Hey you go Chase Chase gets Rocky present and sees a new dog bone and a picture of the two pups outside of Rocky's pup-house. Part 7- Second thoughts Chase: Thanks guys...So I guess this is goodbye then. Chase takes off his Pup-tag and turns his uniform in to Ryder and starts to head to the front door of the lookout with all his gifts, but Donna stops him. Donna: Chase...Why don't you stay here with them...We will be ok and come and visit you whenever we can! Seth Robin Mimi Ivy: Yeah Chase stay here we with and don't worry about us! We will be fine!! Axel BJ Dale: Be strong Chase..We know you will!! Chase started to cry and walks back over to Ryder who puts his uniform and Pup-tag back onto him. Stray Family: Goodbye Chase! We love you very much be good! Chase: Wait what made you change your minds? Donna: The gifts Chase...The gifts..Goodbye Honey see you real soon Chase (Chocked up): Bye Mom! Bye guys! Stray Family: We love you Chase!! The stray German Shepherds leave the Lookout and Chase stands at the front door and looks at the family of Shepherds disappear out of sight and he goes back to being a Police Pup for the Paw Patrol. Chase: I love you guys!! Ryder and Pups: We love you too! Ryder and the pups run over to Chase and hug him and then Chase packs his things back to his pup-house and places his things and all the gifts inside of it, and finds a another picture hanging on the door of his pup-house Chase: Hey is this...YAY!!! The picture shows Chase and his Stray family all together and smiling and then places that picture in a photo-book with the other pictures and then falls asleep ready for the next day to come and a new adventure to start. ''' The End!!''' =